The Physician and the Prince
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Will Solace is tasked with an impossible mission- heal Prince Nico or face King Hades' wrath. But how can he cure an affliction that is not of this world?:: Solanglo royalty!au for Kitty


_For Kitty via GGE._

 _Word Count: 8,589_

* * *

"Don't they ever give you a day off?" Will asks, approaching his sister with a grin.

Kayla laughs. "Sometimes, I get a whole hour of sleep," she says, patting her trusty bow. "Honestly, with the prince ill, everyone is as alert as possible. Between you and me, there are rumors that King Zeus and King Poseidon might attack to lay claim to the throne."

Will frowns, taking this in. It has been a long time since the royal families have quarreled, long before his father was even born. Talks of war spring up from time to time, but most of them are unfounded. But with the prince's condition known throughout the land…

"Talking of the prince?" a girl, slender with dark, silky hair, and dressed in a fine dress, calls, pulling away from a guard. "Oh, I hear he's a vampire!"

Kayla scowls. "You know those are just idle gossip, Lady Drew," she says sharply.

"But that's what I do best," Drew giggles. "It does make sense. He's so deathly pale, and he never goes into the sun. I hear-"

"While I'm sure whatever you heard is tremendously interesting," Kayla cuts across, "such talk is not welcome within the castle. Surely a lady of your status would know this."

Drew bats her eyelashes in what Will assumes is an attempt to look innocent. "How rude of me! This must be your brother, the famous healer."

"Only an apprentice," Will mumbles.

Another giggle. Drew fans herself. "Oh. Silly me. Perhaps I shouldn't have let it slip that he's highly revered for the miracles he performs. Particularly not in front of King Hades. Oops."

Before Will can respond, a soldier approaches. "Is this him?"

"Of course, Frank," Drew says. "The Great healer who will cure Prince Nico has arrived. He's already pledged to save our dying prince. Or die trying."

Will wants to protest, to try and explain that the woman is out of her mind. But Frank places a firm hand on Will's shoulder. "Sorry about this," he says, and Will thinks that he might actually mean it. "But King Hades has requested a meeting with you immediately upon your arrival."

Will turns to his sister as though she can save him. But Kayla looks just as confused, just as helpless as he does.

"I think there's been some mistake," Will says as the soldier, Frank, leads him through the corridor. "I'm only an apprentice."

"I don't think the king will care much about that," Frank says. "He's getting desperate. After his eldest daughter died…"

The soldier trails off, clearing his throat, but Will can guess. He remembers the kingdom grieving Princess Bianca, who had fallen ill only a few years before. Her loss had been a blow to all.

But losing a prince, the king's only male heir… Will has a feeling that the rumors of an approaching war would quickly prove to be so much more than just rumors.

Will feels his heart race. He isn't prepared for this task. Perhaps he can convince the king to turn to Will's father for assistance. After all, Apollo has been practicing medicine for so long that he might actually stand a chance.

"Here we are," Frank says, offering Will a smile. "For what it's worth, I wish you luck."

Will swallows. Luck. He's gotten lucky in the past while treating people in the village. But that's all it is. Luck and a little skill. Somehow, he doesn't think luck will be on his side today.

Taking a deep breath, Will lifts a trembling hand, pushing open the ornately carved mahogany door.

…

Will has only ever seen King Hades in person once. At the time, he had been afraid of the man. Now, his fear is amplified tenfold.

The king sits on his throne. Somehow, even sitting, he seems to loom over Will. His dark eyes narrow as he studies the boy, and Will takes an involuntary step back.

"Your Majesty," Will says with a nervous bow, afraid that he might fall over. "It is an honor to meet with you."

"Spare me the niceties," King Hades says dryly.

"Your Majesty, perhaps it is best not to intimidate your subjects," a man with a scruffy beard and intense eyes chimes in from the king's right side.

"Your advice is noted, Chiron," King Hades says with an almost dismissive tone. "You have been summoned today to do a great service to the royal family, to the kingdom."

Will isn't sure that he likes the charming, pleasant side of the king much more. No matter how he behaves, he still scares Will half to death.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"Do not interrupt your ruler. That's bad manners," Chiron offers gently with a smile.

"As you have undoubtedly heard, my son has fallen ill with the same sickness that took my dear Bianca from me," King Hades continues. "We have spent gold on the finest physicians, medicine men, shamans- all to no avail. So whenever I heard that there was a miracle worker in my own village, I wondered why such a person never appeared and volunteered his services. Perhaps it's the unkind reputation I have earned."

Unkind is putting it lightly. To Will's knowledge, those who have failed the king have not been heard from since. Some say they were executed privately. Others say that they have been left in the dungeons to rot. Whatever the truth, Will does not care to share their fate, though that looks inevitable now.

"I was told that your sister works in the castle," King Hades says, steepling his fingers beneath his chin. "I knew it would be a matter of time before you would visit, so I've had Frank trail her. Good boy. Bit clumsy but very loyal to the family."

Will nods, unsure of what else to do. The longer he's here, the more uncomfortable he becomes.

"You will tend to my son. You will cure him," King Hades says, and Will hates that his tone is that of an order and not a request. "Most importantly, you will remember that there are grave consequences should you fail."

Will wants to tell him that there's been a mistake. He isn't qualified for this. He could spend years training, and he still would be unprepared. But he's been issued an order by his ruler. There is no way out of this, at least no way that would end pretty. "I understand," he says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Excellent. Frank will escort you back home to gather your supplies. You have a month with my son. If there is no progress… Well, we shall cross that bridge when we get to it."

…

The journey into the village is a quiet one. Will rides beside Frank, trying to sort through his thoughts, but his mind is so cluttered with doubt and fear that it does little good.

"Will! Hey, Will! Who's the grunt?" Leo calls as they near the blacksmith's shop. "You get knighted while you were at the castle? I can always make you a sword."

"Nothing so glamorous. I have to cure the prince," Will answers glumly.

Leo whistles. "You are definitely not prepared for that," he says, shaking his head.

"Tell me something I don't know," Will sighs, wishing his friend could sound a little more confident in his abilities.

"We'd better hurry," Frank says softly. "King Hades doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Will nods, waving goodbye to Leo. He wonders if he'll ever see his friend again. Given the current situation, he doubts it.

…

"I thought you were going to spend some time with Kayla. You two always-" His father trails off when he notices the soldier at his side. "Son, what's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Something like that," Will says grabbing a quick bite of bread before explaining what happened at the castle.

His father listens, his expression unusually dark. Will can't recall a time he's ever seen his father frown. It's almost as scary as the king.

"My son is not ready for this," he tells Frank. "He's being set up to fail!"

Frank shifts his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. "I have no say in what King Hades does," he mumbles. "I believe you, but the king is desperate. Rumors are that Prince Jason is being sent from the North for a, ah, diplomatic visit."

"Under orders from King Zeus, no doubt," his father sighs. "Royals do like their little games, and we are nothing but pawns."

"Father, perhaps it isn't wise to say such things in present company," Will says, nervously eying the sword at Frank's side.

Frank shakes his head. "I understand. Again, I should stress the urgency of the situation. If we do not return soon, King Hades will send more guards this way."

Will takes a deep breath. "I don't know what this illness is or what symptoms I will be treating. I'll need plenty of everything," he says.

His father helps him gather the supplies. Will has grown to love the herbs that he can craft into tonics and salves, and yet they seem to taunt him now.

When they finish, his father takes him by the hand, squeezing tightly as though he's reluctant to let to. Will wishes that they wouldn't have to part. It's so unfair. Such a burden should not be forced upon him.

"I will say a prayer for you every night until you return, son," he says.

"Let's hope that God and the saints are listening," Will says, and though he has been raised in the religion, his faith is weak now.

…

"Hades seems to trust you," Will notes as they follow the path back to the castle. "I'm surprised someone so young could be held in such esteem."

"I mostly guard his daughter Hazel," Frank explains. "My father was head of the King's Guard, and he trained me. Honestly, I just wanted to work the stables, but my father wouldn't hear of it. He had me set up to guard Hazel early on. I was nervous at first, but she's a wonderful girl. Really quite amazing."

Will nods. He can hear it in Frank's tone that there might be something more to the story. But such things are unheard of. Royalty cannot love those below their station. Or, rather, they can, but they cannot act on it.

"Nearly there," Frank announces.

"Do you think I would have time to speak with my sister?"

"I'm sure I can buy you a little time while I get out horses settled."

…

"I'm so sorry about Drew," Kayla says, gripping Will's hands. "I knew she hated me for Malcolm choosing me, but I never thought she would stoop so low. Trying to drive me out of the castle is one thing, but setting you up to die?"

Will hugs his sister tightly. "You were always my favorite sister, you know."

She laughs. "Your only sister, stupid."

"Made the choice much easier," he chuckles. "I don't blame you for this at all. She is a spiteful woman. You are not accountable for her actions."

Kayla smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Maybe you can do it," she says. "Miracles still happen, Will."

He closes his eyes. Perhaps having faith in him is more painful than doubting him, he decides. "Well, I'm going to do my best," he assures her. "And maybe we'll get to spend some time together."

He realizes that it's the closest thing to hope that he has. He's destined to fail, but maybe it will mean being close to his sister again before that fateful day.

"Sorry to interrupt," Frank says. "But the horses are settled, and King Hades wants you to meet with the prince now."

…

"You're not coming in with me?" Will asks.

He's surprised by how disappointed he feels. Frank is the closest thing he has to a friend in the castle, aside from Kayla. It would be nice to have some company.

Frank shakes his head. "Princess Hazel calls," he says before patting Will on the shoulder. "Whatever happens, I know you'll do everything in your power to save him."

Will's lips stretch into a thin smile. "Let's hope that it's enough," he says with a nod before opening the door.

Prince Nico lays in bed, his eyes closed, his body perfectly still. Will swallows dryly. He prays that he doesn't have to send news to King Hades that the prince is dead before he even has a chance to look him over.

Then the prince sits up, head tipping to the side as he examines Will. "Another one? I'm so tired of healers," he groans. "Last one smeared swan dung on my chest."

"That's disgusting," Will says, placing his bag of herbs on the nearest table. "My name is Will. Obviously I already know who you are."

Prince Nico smiles. "You're afraid, but not of me. That's a first. Haven't your heard that I'm a vampire?"

"I do carry garlic in my bag. I can always throw it at you. Might even have a stake on hand," Will laughs.

"Well, I shan't try to bite you then."

Will steps closer, finally getting a good look at the prince. Despite his olive complexion, he's horribly pale. Shadows rim his dark eyes like faint bruises. Part of Will can't help but notice how handsome he is, but he quickly pushes that thought aside. He has no right to think such things given the current situation.

"Let's see," he says, pressing the back of his hand gently against Prince Nico's forehead. "Warm. Mild fever. Good. That, I can treat."

He hurries to his supplies, taking a pinch of powdered ginger and mixing it with elderflowers. He spoons part of the mixture into a cup and grabs the pitcher, filling it with water. He stirs it. "This should break your fever," he says, handing it to Prince Nico. "What are your other symptoms?"

Prince Nico drinks deeply. He winces. No doubt the ginger a bit spicy, but it's a quick cure for fevers. "It… Well, it changes."

Will leans in, curious. He's never heard of an illness where the symptoms change. "What do you mean?"

Nico drains the cup, setting it aside. He makes a face. "Some days, I cough so violently that I nearly cracked a rib. Other days, I bruise and bleed easily. Sometimes, my only problem is that I'm awake for days at a time, and no sleeping potion can help me. Other days, it's endless pain. Vomiting until there's blood. Wheezing in my lungs. But never at once."

Will frowns. It seems impossible. Even if other symptoms show, they don't just take turns. No wonder Hades hasn't found anyone to cure his son. If what Nico says is true, then Will's task is even more impossible than he thought. He decides that he will keep a close eye on Nico and write to his father for guidance. Perhaps his father will have seen such an illness.

"And when did your symptoms first appear?"

Prince Nico scowls at him. At first, Will doesn't understand, but then he realizes that countless other healers must have asked him this same question. It must be annoying having to answer it again and again.

"About a month after Bianca died," he answers, leaning back in his bed. "It doesn't seem to be contagious, as I'm the only one who has caught it. No, I wasn't around Bianca much whenever she was sick, so I'm not sure how I could have gotten the same illness."

Will nods. That was every question he had planned. He makes a mental note of each answer. "And it's just the fever today?" he asks.

Prince Nico nods, still looking unhappy. Will places his hand to the prince's forehead again. Small beads of sweat moisten his hand, and he sighs in relief. It isn't much, but it's a promising start.

"Fever is breaking," Will reports. "You ought to be good for now."

"You don't know what's wrong with me," Prince Nico guesses.

"Afraid not," Will confirms

"Promising," Prince Nico says dryly.

Will wonders if the prince even dares to hope anymore. He can only imagine how many people have gotten his hopes up only to fail him. Will wishes that he could promise him that everything would be okay. But false hope is the cruelest kindness, so he chooses not to respond.

There's a brief knock at the door, and King Hades enters, Chiron following close behind. King Hades examines his soon, and Will feels his body grow numb.

"You have color in your cheeks again, son," the king says before turning to Will. "Well?"

"I'll need time to work out what's bothering Nico exactly. I've never heard of such an illness," Will answers truthfully.

"You are not the first to say as much," Chiron offers kindly.

"No. But you had better be the last," King Hades says sharply.

"I can continue to treat the symptoms."

"That is not what I am paying you for, boy."

For a moment, Will considers pointing out that he is not being paid at all. But he quickly decides better of it. "It will give me enough time to study his illness more, assuming I may use your library."

"It is at your disposal," Chiron says softly before King Hades can protest.

"Very well. I will send a servant along to move your cot into this room."

"My what?"

"You will be at my son's call at all hours unless you are in the library. You will have very little free time, boy. Right now, my son is more valuable than your very life. Is that understood?" King Hades asks, and though his voice is low and almost calm, Will can hear the threat in his words as clear as day.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he says quietly.

"Good. Come, Chiron. We have to discuss my dear brothers."

When they're gone, Will closes the door behind them, sighing in relief. It hasn't even been a full day at the castle, and he's already afraid that he won't last long. The king has always had a dark reputation for as long as Will can remember, but Will never could have imagined just how scary his presence could be.

"I would say he's not always like that, but that's not quite true," Nico says. "I suppose it got worse after Bianca."

"I can imagine," Will says, returning to his side and checking Nico's forehead again. "Feel better?"

"About as much as I can," Nico says with a small smile.

…

"Here you are," Chiron says, leading Will into the library. "My family has spent generations collecting these books."

Will turns, eyes wide as he takes it all in. He could read every second of the day for the rest of his life, and he doubts he could even read half the books that line the shelves.

"We have always believed in strengthening the mind," Chiron chuckles. "An educated mind can be just as powerful as the sharpest blade. You'll find the medical section in the corner to your right."

"Will Prince Nico be okay while I'm away?"

"Your sister has been stationed as his guard. The king appreciates your work, even if he will not say it outright. Should any trouble arise, I'm sure that young Kayla will be swift to alert you."

Will nods, grateful. "Thank you."

"Feel free to visit whenever you need," Chiron says, smiling. "Now, I must leave you. King Hades tends to get a bit lost without a gentle nudge from time to time."

When he's alone, Will makes his way to the medical section. He couldn't have imagined there could be so many books written about his trade. He wonders what his father would think if he could see it.

"Maybe, if I don't die, I can bring him here," Will muses, plucking a book at random and carrying it to the nearest chair.

He opens it, his eyes scanning the pages.

The door opens again, and Frank enters, a girl trailing behind him. Though he's never seen her before in his life, Will can guess who she is. Her lips and jaw are so similar to Nico's, even if the resemblance ends there. He bows. "Your Highness," he says.

"None of that. Just Hazel will do nicely. So, you're taking care of my brother?"

"Trying to," Will answers quietly, his cheeks burning.

"That witch Drew set you up," Hazel sighs. "Frank told me. I want to help."

"So do I," Frank adds quickly, but he doesn't look at Will. Instead, his eyes stay fixed on the princess. "What can we do?"

Will gestures toward the books. "There are quills and ink at the ready. Anything you feel might be useful," he says. "The symptoms never stay the same. I haven't heard of anything like it."

"Nor have I," Hazel agrees, grabbing a book. "I suspect witchcraft."

Frank snorts. "Witchcraft?"

Hazel shrugs. "Makes about as much sense as anything at this point," she sighs. "Which is to say, nothing makes sense at all."

Will nods, his eyes trailing over the words on the page. Nothing jumps out. Only various symptoms and their treatments. He closes the book and retrieves another, hoping for something more substantial.

Without warning, Frank suddenly drops his book. His eyes widen, and for a moment, Will thinks that he's found something, that he's going to tell him how obvious it is. But then Will notices the trauma in his expression.

"You can contract diseases from intercourse?" he sputters.

"Not if you're safe," Hazel says before Will can explain venereal diseases.

Both men stare at the princess. Frank seems to be just as speechless as Will.

Hazel blushes. She clears her throat, fanning herself with her hand. "I don't know from experience! I've heard the kitchen boys talk about such things when they didn't know I was around," she says quickly.

Will is the first to laugh. Frank joins in, and soon the three of them are laughing. For the first time since he's arrived, the castle doesn't feel like a death sentence.

…

"No need for me?" Will asks Kayla as he returns to the room, a few notes tucked under his arms.

His sister smirks. "What? Are you supposed to be special?" she teases. "It's been quiet. He's mostly been resting."

Will nods. He's only been away for a few hours, but it feels too long.

"Any luck?"

He sighs. "I wish I could lie to you."

"Probably best that you don't," she says softly. "Go to him."

Will enters the room to find Prince Nico at the window. "You like sunsets?"

Prince Nico shakes his head. "Stars, actually. Bianca and I used to sneak out at night and watch the skies," he answers, pressing his palm to the window.

"How long was she sick?"

"Half a year."

Will turns this over in his mind. Bianca was sick half a year. Nico has been sick much longer. It doesn't make sense. Then again, nothing about this makes sense. He almost considers entertaining Hazel's joking theory of witchcraft.

The thought almost makes him laugh. He doubts Hades would be satisfied with such an answer.

"You miss the stars," Will says.

"It isn't enough to just watch from my window. I miss having the sky above me," Prince Nico sighs.

Will steps closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with the prince. "Maybe we'll be able to watch them, Prince Nico."

"Nico. Please. Just Nico. And I'd like that. I miss it so much."

"I'll see what I can do, Nico. Now, any symptoms? Even something small?"

Nico shakes his head. "I'm having one of my rare good days," he says. "Seems like I have fewer and fewer of those as time goes by. Bianca was the same. Near the end, she had almost no good days."

It amazes Will how easily Nico talks about this. He knows that there's a good chance that he's going to die, and yet he seems so calm. Without really thinking about it, he takes Nico by the hand. Nico looks at him, confused, but he doesn't pull away.

"None the other healers actually talked to me," Nico tells him. "I was just their patient. But you make me feel like you're actually my friend."

"Maybe I am. Or I could be."

Nico smiles at that. "Good. Nobody should pass on alone."

…

In the morning, Will wakes to a scream. Nico's body twists and turns, and he howls in pain. Kayla bursts through the door. "What's happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Will admits. "He's hurt."

"Clearly!"

Will fumbles with the many vials in his bag, pulling out a milky substance. "Opium," he says. "It will ease the pain and put him to sleep. I'm going to need you to hold him down."

He makes quick work of diluting a few drops in water. Nico may is so thin and frail, and Will prepares a dose like he would for a child.

Another scream. Will's heart races as he rushes to Nico's side. "Hold him tight," Will instructs.

He presses the cup to Nico's lips. "Come on. I know it's hard, but you have to drink," he urges.

Nico looks up at him, tears in his eyes. Slowly, he opens his mouth, and Will tips the cup forward, careful not to pour too much at once. "That's it," Will soothes. "Steady. Steady."

It takes nearly a minute before the cup is drained. Moments later, Nico's eyes glaze over. He falls back, his body limp and eyes closed. Will breathes a sigh of relief.

"There's no point, is there?" Kayla asks, and Will knows that it must hurt her to admit it. "He's dying."

"Close to the end," Will agrees. "All I can really do is keep him comfortable for as long as possible."

Kayla reaches out, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Will exhales deeply. He brushes Nico's dark hair from his face, studying him intently. His features are relaxed now. The opium must have done its job.

Honestly, when the job was forced on him, Will didn't have much hope. But after his few days with the prince, he dared to begin to dream. Now, he's having to come to terms with the fact that there's nothing he can do except to comfort Nico as much as possible.

…

"He's dying," Will says softly.

Hazel presses a hand over her heart, but though she looks pained by his words, she doesn't look surprised. Frank wraps a comforting arm around her, and she buries her head in his chest.

"What are we going to do?" Frank asks.

 _We._ Will likes that word. It makes him feel less alone. "Obviously we can't tell King Hades. I'd like to postpone my own execution as long as possible."

The other two nods. Will pinches the bridge of his nose. Formulating a plan shouldn't be so difficult.

"All we can do is keep him comfortable. There is no name for his illness," Will continues. "Unfortunately witchcraft is the best lead we have, and that's just ridiculous."

"Ridiculous," Frank agrees.

Hazel frowns. "I'm next, aren't I? Bianca, then Nico. Finally, me," she says, her voice small and shaking.

Frank holds her close. "We still have hope, Princess," he says, but he doesn't looks so sure.

None of them do, really. Will can see the sparkles of fear in his friends' eyes, and he has no doubt that he looks just as afraid.

"First order of business," he says. "We need to let Nico see the stars again."

…

"How are you feeling?" Will asks.

Nico groans. "I ache, but the worst of it has passed," he says weakly.

Will strokes his hair, smiling. "Are you okay to move?"

"Move where?"

Kayla cracks open the door. "All clear," she calls. "Hazel is keeping King Hades distracted."

Nico raises his brows, staring between the siblings. "What's going on?"

Will grins and takes Nico's hand. "We're going on an adventure."

…

Kayla stands guard inside as Will leads Nico through the garden. The prince shivers in the cool night air, and Will quickly hands him his coat.

"Thank you," Nico says softly.

"Look. Venus is bright tonight," Will says, gesturing at a star.

Nico snorts. "That's Mars," he corrects.

"Well, you're the stargazing expert," Will says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Nico doesn't answer. His eyes fixed on the stars, a broad grin stretching his lips. "I never thought I'd get to be outside again," he says softly. "Can't remember the last time I was. Our mother showed us the stars. Bianca and me, anyway. She died during childbirth with Hazel, so Hazel doesn't have the same connection to the stars."

Will steps closer, wrapping an arm around the prince.

"Cold?" Nico asks.

"It's tolerable."

Nico points at the sky as a star streaks by. "Make a wish," he says. "Bianca and I used to love finding shooting stars."

Will closes his eyes. He only has one wish. For Nico to feel better, for some great miracle to happen.

"What did you wish for?" Will asks.

Nico grins and presses a finger to his lips. "If you tell, your wish doesn't come true," he chuckles before covering his mouth to cough.

Will tenses, resting a hand on Nico's shoulder and examining him. Just a single cough. Will wishes he could relax, but the fear grips his insides.

"I'm fine," Nico grumbles.

"Maybe we should get you back inside," Will suggests.

Nico shakes his head, holding onto Will's arm. "Just a little longer. Please," he whispers.

Will knows that it goes against his better judgement, but he nods. Keeping Nico comfortable is all he can do. He only hopes that the cold air doesn't make Nico's condition worse.

"Tell me about Bianca."

"She always took care of me. It didn't matter that we had a governess and all sorts of caretakers. Bianca always felt like I was her personal responsibility," he says.

"I bet she was lovely."

Nico smiles sadly. "The very best," he agrees.

"I've just received the signal from Frank," Kayla calls. "Hazel can't distract the king much longer! Time to move."

Nico reaches out and takes Will's hand. "Thank you," he says softly.

Will smiles. "It was my pleasure."

…

While Nico sleeps, Will tears through book after book. It's hopeless, and he knows it. And yet he can't help but to try. He can't explain it, but he's overcome by the need to save Nico, no matter how impossible.

Hazel joins him. "Sorry I couldn't keep my father distracted," she says. "I know how much Nico loves the stars. If I could, I would have kept my father there all night just for my brother."

"It's okay," Will assures her.

"I've been thinking," Hazel says. "What if it really is witchcraft? I know we keep joking about it, but suppose it is. What then?"

"Witchcraft isn't real," Will dismisses.

"I've heard rumors. There was a pagan woman. Some of the older servants have let slip that my father had an affair with her."

Will swallows dryly. He doesn't know where she's going with this, but he's uncomfortable already.

"Marie Levesque was her name. They say that she cursed our mother."

"Why would she do that?"

"It isn't uncommon for a mistress to want to replace the queen," Hazel says with a shrug. "Then when our mother died in childbirth… Marie Levesque, as the story goes, threatened to take everything away from our father before our mother died. There was enough evidence against her, and the Vatican threatened to intervene if Father didn't act. She was put to death, along with her newborn daughter."

Will shudders. "That's horrible."

"That's the price of heresy," Hazel says without sympathy.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Suppose the curse is real. It would make sense. My father is losing everything," Hazel says. "His wife, his children. His kingdom may be next."

"The curse would have died with her," Will says. "Assuming there was even a curse at all."

Hazel shrugs. "Just something to think about. Frank and I are looking into it. If the curse did die with her, then there's a heretic close by. We will find them."

…

"Is there any progress?" King Hades asks.

"Some," Will answers.

It isn't a complete lie. Hazel seems quite confident in her witchcraft theory, and, at this point, Will is desperate enough to entertain her idea.

King Hades nods. "Excellent. I'm depending on you. My entire kingdom is depending on you," he says darkly.

Will swallows. "Understood. Your Majesty, I was wondering. It's a lovely day outside. Perhaps the fresh air would do Prince Nico some good."

King Hades is quiet as he considers this. He isn't screaming, and Will takes that as a good sign. "A stroll through the garden. In and out. That's all," the king says.

Will bows his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

…

"That's twice now that you've gotten me out of the castle," Nico says as they stroll past the roses. "I really must be close to death."

Will swallows dryly. "Don't talk like that," he says sharply. "It's grim."

"Has no one told you that death is just part of life?" Nico asks. "I'm not scared."

Will wonders if he'll ever have that sort of bravery in the face of death. Somehow, he doubts it and thinks that the prince is braver than he is.

"Still best to not mention dying. Otherwise I might not be far behind."

At that, Nico winces. "Perhaps I could talk to my father," he offers. "He can be quick to anger, but I'm sure that he'll see reason."

Will smiles bitterly. It seems unlikely that Hades would even accept that Nico can't be cured. For him to entertain the thought of sparing a failed healer? He shakes his head and plucks a white rose, handing it to Nico.

Nico inhales deeply, smiling. In moments like that, it's easy to forget that he's sick, that just this morning he'd had another terribly high fever. In moments like this, he looks like just a young prince.

"How are you feeling?" he asks quietly. He's grown to fear the answer in his short time with the prince.

"Better. Maybe not completely. But I think you were right. The fresh air really does work won-"

Nico's eyes roll back as he collapses. His body convulses violently.

"Kayla! Kayla!"

His sister as at his side in seconds. "What happened?"

"He collapsed. Sudden onset, no warning signs. One minute, he was fine. And then… We need to get him back in bed."

Kayla nods, scooping the prince into his arms. "Can you help him?"

Will shrugs. He's seen seizures treated by his father. He knows the herbs to use, but not the proper dosage. Feeling helpless, he crosses himself as he follows behind his sister, praying that Raphael will guide his hand.

"Nico?" Hazel calls, rushing forward, Frank trailing behind. "What's happened?"

"He's convulsive," Will reports, quickening his pace.

Frank moves to Kayla's side, helping her carry the prince. "Can you treat this?" he asks.

"In theory," Will answers, offering Hazel an apologetic smile.

Hazel keeps her lips pressed tightly together. She nods, exhaling a deep sigh. Will trails behind awkwardly. The sooner they return to. the room, the better. Though Hazel doesn't look at him with disappointment, Will can still see the pain in her eyes.

Frank and Kayla carry Nico into the room, laying him on the bed. Will makes quick work at his table, praying once again as he grinds together the valerian and passionflower in the mortar until they form a fine powder. "Get his mouth open!"

He dumps the powder into the prince's glass, pouring water over it. "This is going to have go as smoothly as possible. With his convulsions, he could easily choke," Will explains. "Keep your hands steady."

He guides the liquid into Nico's mouth, barely daring to breathe. Nico swallows it down, but still he shakes. Will crosses himself again, taking a deep, trembling breath. "Please, please, please," he whispers.

It feels like hours pass, but Will is certain that it's no more than minutes. Slowly, Nico's body falls still. Will checks his pulse before listening to his breathing. "I'll prepare him a sedative," he says.

"When you're finished, I need to speak with you. It's urgent," Hazel says.

Will returns to his table, retrieving the vial of opium. "I'll meet you in the library shortly."

"No. Somewhere more private. My chambers. Frank will take you," Hazel tells him. "I'd better go. Bring something to throw off suspicion. Even a princess knows that she ought not have two men in her room."

"I'll keep an eye on Prince Nico," Kayla assures him after Hazel leaves. "I'll alert you if there is any change."

Will nods. "Thank you," he says, pressing the vial to Nico's lips.

He tries not to notice how pale Nico has grown, how shallow his breathing is. Will doesn't know how much time he has left, but he knows it isn't nearly enough.

…

"Well?" Will asks.

"He doesn't have long left, does he?" Hazel asks. "I knew he was dying, but I didn't know I'd have to say goodbye so soon."

Will doesn't bother to answer. He knows that there's no reason. Everyone in the room knows already.

"You said you had something to tell me?"

"Buy my brother more time. As much as you can. I've been asking around the castle. I might have an ideas as to who our witch might be," Hazel says.

"Really? How?"

Hazel grins, plucking a gold coin from her bag. "It's amazing what money can do. Gold can persuade even the most faithful to spill their secrets."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know yet. A servant has hinted that she's found questionable material in someone's room while cleaning. I just need a little longer to loosen her lips," Hazel answers.

"Nobility?" Frank asks curiously, his brows raised. "If it's a member of the court-"

"Then that means we have a heretic right here in our walls," Hazel says dryly, frowning. "Someone we might have seen every day could be killing my family."

Will shivers in spite of the warmth from the fireplace. It all seems so surreal. He's never believed in witchcraft. Though he's known a few pagans in the village, he's always assumed that they were just delusional. But if it's possible, if there is some dark magic at work now…

"I'll do everything I can," Will assures her. "I'll buy you as much time as possible. But please be quick. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep your brother alive."

Hazel nods and takes Will's hands in hers. "I have faith in you. He is still sick, but I've seen the way he's improved in your care. I haven't seen my brother smile in so long, Will," she says gently. "You truly are working some type of miracle."

…

Will is surprised that Nico lasts another week. He does everything that he can, treats every symptom that he can.

And yet, despite the progress, he can see Nico fading steadily.

Hazel insists that she's close to finding the witch in the castle, but Will is starting to have his doubts again. Time is so limited, so precious, and it's passing by much too quickly.

"Will you tell me a story?" Nico asks weakly.

Will sits by his side, taking his hand. "Did I ever tell you about the woman my father treated? She had a head injury and only spoke in rhyming couplets for a week."

Nico laughs, but the sound is cut off by a sudden burst of coughing. Will squeezes his hand tighter.

"Fight this, Nico. You can do this."

…

He's fading faster. Will has lost all hope.

Nico's breathing is too shallow, too unsteady. Reluctantly, Will sends word to the king. No matter what it means for Will, he knows that it's only right for King Hades to have a chance to say goodbye.

"The royal family is chosen by God," Will says, stroking Nico's hair. "That means you'll have a place in Heaven."

Nico's lips twist into a pained smile. "In that case, I'll be waiting for you on the other side," he says, his voice cracking.

Before Will can answer, King Hades bursts through the door, flanked by Chiron. "Son," the king says, kneeling beside Nico. "My dear boy. You will be with God. With your mother. With Bianca. Hold tightly to your faith."

Will takes a step back. He feels as though he shouldn't be there, as though he's intruding on an intimate moment.

"Chiron, call for the guards," King Hades instructs. "Have the healer put in the dungeon. His execution will be tomorrow at sundown."

Nico mumbles something inaudible. King Hades leans down. Will strains his ear, but he still can't hear what's being said. All he hears is, "My last request," and a flutter of hope tickles his stomach.

Hades nods, his expression grim. He rises to his feet and turns to Will. "My son wishes to speak with you one last time. Be brief."

Hesitantly, his entire body shaking, Will steps closer. Nico weakly sits up, a small smile on his lips. "We'll both be dead soon," he says.

Will winces. "So I've heard."

"Shame. There was so much I wanted to do with you. I would have liked to see the stars one more time with you," Nico says. "I suppose I'll have to settle."

"Settle? For what?" Will asks.

Nico's arms wrap around him. He's so thin and frail, and Will is afraid he might shatter at the strain. And then Nico's lips are on his. Will's eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't resist. It's something he's thought about but would never dare act on, not when Nico's well being is so compromised.

"Guards!" Hades calls. "Guards, now!"

Strong hands grip Will's shoulders, pulling him away from the dying prince. When he turns, Will finds himself face to face with a livid king.

"How dare you? How dare you seduce my son in his darkest hour? Do you know how vulnerable the boy is, and you've taken advantage of him! I will see you hanged immediately! You-"

"Father?"

Will recognizes the voice, and yet it still sounds so foreign. He wrestles out of the king's grip, turning.

Nico stands, and Will barely recognizes him. The paleness is gone. His body doesn't look so wrecked anymore. He looks… healthy.

"How?" King Hades asks, his voice quiet, confusing and relief warring for dominance in his tone.

"I don't know. I feel… I feel better," Nico says, grinning. "Completely better. Will, you saved me."

Will's jaw drops. "I- I didn't do anything," he says.

"Are we too late?" Hazel asks, rushing in. "Nico? Nico! You're… You're…"

"So, he found true love's kiss," a voice calls.

Will turns to the door. Frank and Kayla enter, each holding Drew by the arms.

"True love's… What is the meaning of this?" King Hades demands.

"It was a curse that killed Bianca and nearly killed Nico," Hazel says, dumping the contents of the the bag around her shoulder onto the table. "A curse cast by Drew here. A servant lead me to her. Upon investigation, we found this.. this occultism equipment in her chambers. She was arrested under my orders for heresy. She cast the curse that killed Bianca, that nearly killed Nico, and that would have killed me next."

Drew laughs. "Would it? I don't think it would, do you, Your Majesty?" she asks sweetly.

Hazel looks between Drew and her father. "What does that mean?"

King Hades looks visibly uncomfortable. Will watches as his face pales and sweat beads his skin.

"Oh, you don't know, do you, _Princess?_ " Drew laughs, practically spitting the last word. "Not surprising. The royal family likes to sweep their dirty little secrets under the rug. Wouldn't be where I am if they didn't. I'd probably be a kitchen girl, wouldn't I?"

"Take her away," King Hades says.

"What is she talking about?" Hazel demands shrilly.

"My mother was a midwife. She watched the queen and her baby girl die," Drew says.

"Put her in the dungeons!"

But Kayla and Frank appear too shocked to move.

"His mistress had a baby girl, too. A happy coincidence," Drew continues with a smirk.

Will looks at Nico who looks just as lost.

"Babies are born every day," Nico says. "It's a fact of life."

"Yes, but when your sister, your _blood_ sister, died with your mother, your father was afraid of what it might mean for the family's image. He stole Hazel, and he buried his other daughter with his mistress. My mother was paid handsomely. A title, a wonderful amount of gold. But no lands. Our fine king wanted to keep a close eye on us."

Hazel shakes her head. She looks as though she might cry. Will reaches out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You are still my daughter," King Hades says with a gentleness that surprises Will. He turns to Drew. "You killed Bianca. You nearly killed Nico. Why?"

Drew smirks. "To see the fall of the di Angelo line," she says. "To watch you burn, and to find a better place with a better king."

"Dungeons," King Hades says.

Kayla and Frank seem to remember how to move again. They tighten their grip on Drew and guide her out.

"Hazel, I think it's time that you and I had a talk," King Hades says. "Will, Nico, I expect to see both of you in the throne room in an hour."

With that, the king and princess exit.

Nico sways, sitting down. "And now I'm dizzy," he says. "I always imagined my first day back to health would be free of stress."

"You kissed me."

"You cured me."

"True love's kiss?" Will presses.

Nico smiles, a dusty pink staining his cheeks. "It would seem so," he says. "It's all like a fairytale, isn't it?"

Will sits beside him, taking his hand. "Your father might still kill me. I'm sure he can't be happy about this turn of events."

"I will appeal to him, if necessary," Nico assures him.

Will smiles, resting his head against Nico's shoulder. "We have an hour until then," he says. "Anything you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas," Nico answers, pulling Will closer. "I have my strength back. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

…

Will still remembers the first time he faced King Hades. He had been so afraid then. He still is, but Nico is at his side, and it helps him to stay calm.

"I have been torn over this," the king says. "My son is meant to marry a princess or a queen, not a healer, not a man."

"Father, I love him," Nico insists.

King Hades raises his hand before his son can continue. "Will Solace, I owe you so much. If you… If that means owing you my son as well, then so be it," he says. "But if you hurt Nico, I will have you flayed alive."

Will swallows dryly, nodding. "Understood, Majesty."

"We will have your family moved to the castle, and-"

Chiron enters, bowing his head. "Forgive me, King Hades, but your brothers have arrived at court."

King Hades scowls. "Of course they have."

…

King Zeus and King Poseidon look just as scary as their brother. Will wonders if it's a trait that kings naturally acquire over time.

"My dear brothers," King Hades says, smiling broadly. "Have you come to celebrate my son's recovery?"

The two kings exchange confused looks. The boys at their sides slump forward, visibly relieved.

"Of course," King Zeus says. "It is wonderful to hear that Nico's health has improved."

"All thanks to this fine young man," Hades says, patting Will on the back. "Perhaps the finest healer in the land."

"Apprentice," Will corrects quietly, but he isn't sure if anyone has heard him.

"I was planning a feast later this week, but since you two have arrived so suddenly, I'm sure something can be prepared on short notice," King Hades continues.

…

"So, you're the one who saved our cousin?" Prince Jason asks.

Will tenses. The other kings had looked displeased with the news, and he's worried about how their sons might react. "I am."

Prince Percy pats Will on the back, grinning. "Great news!"

"Really?"

Prince Jason nods. "Without a doubt. You've saved us a war."

"We've dodged the annoying possibility of the extra responsibility of ruling two kingdoms," Prince Percy agrees.

Will looks between the two of them, waiting for them to laugh and tell him that he's stupid for believing them. But they look genuine.

"I have a wedding coming up," Prince Jason adds. "A war would have meant delaying marrying Piper, and that would have been terrible."

"Well... I'm, uh, glad to be of assistance," Will says. "If you'll excuse me…"

Nico meets him in the garden, grinning. "Don't mind my cousins. They're strange on their own, but they're ridiculous together."

Will grins. "So I noticed," he laughs.

Nico takes his hand, leaning against him. "Maybe I'll have some peace now."

"Doubt it. You still have a feast to attend."

Nico groans. "Oh. That. I do hate celebrations. So noisy. Too many people around."

Will laughs. "You'll have me there. That has to count for something."

"Oh, it counts for everything."

…

"Father, this is Prince Nico," Will says as his father reaches the courtyard.

His father bows. "Your Highness."

"I owe your son everything," Nico says, taking Will's hand.

"But how did you cure him?"

"True love's kiss," Will and Nico answers in unison.

His father looks confused for a moment. Slowly, understanding dawns on his face, and he grins, pulling Nico into a tight hug. "Wonderful news! All a father wants is for his children to be happy."

Will chuckles, gently pulling Nico away from his father. "We'll get you settled in," he says. "I've already spoken to King Hades, and he has agreed that the court could use a new healer, now that I'm under a new set of duties."

His father gapes at them, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. He swallows, a smile on his lips. "I'm going to be the court healer?" he asks. "Me?"

"You," Nico says. "You trained Will. You raised him into the wonderful man that I fell in love with. Such a promotion is not nearly enough to express my gratitude, but it's a good start."

…

"I got your message," Nico says as he joins Will in the garden. "You could have called on me yours-"

He trails off as he notices the blanket and wine. Will grins. "You didn't care for the feast your father threw," he laughs. "So, I thought maybe we could celebrate in a more intimate setting."

Nico joins him on the blanket, accepting the glass of wine. "Stargazing again," he says happily.

"Tell me about the stars," Will says softly. "You can name them all, can't you?"

Nico leans against Will, a satisfied smile on his face. "It will take a long time to name them all and tell your their stories."

Will presses a kiss to his forehead. "Luckily, we have forever."


End file.
